


Switching Hammocks

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, rumbelle69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle has found a book in the library and she is very keen to try something it describes.





	Switching Hammocks

Belle drummed her fingers against the table and looked at her handbag again. She couldn’t even see the book that she’d found earlier this morning in a dusty box at the back of the library, but the knowledge of its location was making her antsy and restless. The clock read eleven thirty, only five minutes since she last looked. She looked around the empty library; there was nothing to distract her here. With a breathy sigh she grabbed her bag and headed along to the pawnshop.

Rumple’s smile at seeing Belle step into the shop turned into a frown of confusion as she quickly flipped the sign and locked the door. She looked flushed and flustered.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

She hurried around the counter and pulled him into the backroom. He was busy trying to work out how to make eviscerating whoever had scared her look like an accident when she gave him a shy smile and whispered; “I found a book in the library.”

He was confused now, but realised that she was excited, not scared, and he probably wasn’t going to have to curse anyone into snaildom. Belle took a deep breath and leaned in even closer to whisper; “A book about sex.”

He gulped and his fingers twitched at his sides. Belle and he had been enjoying exploring the physical side of their relationship. They had been overcoming her lack of experience and his lack of confidence together, resulting in some very pleasant experiences. As Belle rooted in her handbag for the book Rumple had a moment of panic; what if she’d found something that he couldn’t do for her? What if she’d discovered that he wasn’t doing something right for her? What if she read that his performance wasn’t up to scratch? He calmed himself when he saw the nervous tremble in Belle’s hands as she found the page she wanted to show him. They might have different reasons for being anxious, but they could get through them together.

He sat next to Belle where she had perched herself on his workbench and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Let’s take a look.”

She was nibbling on her bottom lip as she flipped the book open. Rumple had been expecting drawings of some kind, so the actual photographs of a man and woman engaged in a sex act surprised him. The header at the top of the page identified the position as 69, but Rumple knew it by another name.

“Switching hammocks.”

“Is that was it was called in the Frontlands?”

“Aye.”

He loosened his tie, the room suddenly feeling far too warm as he pictured Belle and him in that position.

“We both enjoy pleasuring each other, y’know with our mouths, so I thought that this would be a good way to double our fun; that is if you want to; give it a go I mean…”

While Belle tended to babble when she was nervous, his voice had the habit of deserting him in moments like this. Unable to form any words he pulled her into his side and kissed the spot below her ear that always made her shiver.

“You like the idea then?”

His eyes were closed as he nuzzled against her neck; “Yes, yes I do, sweetheart.”

A solid thunk reached his ears and he suddenly found him lips bereft of Belle’s neck. He blinked open his eyes and saw that she had dropped the book on his workbench and moved to stand in front of him. Her hands slid under his suit jacket and began to push it from his shoulders. He gulped and caught her elbows to slow her progress.

“You…you want to try that here? Now?”

Her hands were still determinedly working under his suit, she leaned in close to him, stopping just shy of kissing him; “Rumple, I have been thinking about this all morning. Yes, I want to do it here and now.”

The aroused purr in her voice was enough to convince him that here and now was the only sensible option. He closed the gap between their lips and began to pull his tie free. Belle’s nimble fingers set to work on his shirt buttons, until she muttered a huff against his lips because she’d reached his waistcoat. Rumple chuckled and popped the waistcoat buttons free with on hand as his other slid up her hip searching for the zipper of her skirt. It was his turn to mutter as he groped blindly for the fastening that he was sure he had seen this morning.

“Other side, darling.”

Rumple popped open the last waistcoat button and switched hands; he found the zip immediately, only to lose his grip on it as Belle shoved his layers down his arms. He gave her an apologetic smile as she pulled away to battle with his cuff links. Belle was laughing softly; “I always forget these things.”

It amazed him that she never seemed to mind the awkwardness of getting undressed, never got frustrated or annoyed, just giggled at the silliness of the moment. He was getting better at joining her in that easy enjoyment, which was good because they didn’t seem to be getting any better at getting each other naked with style.

The moment his cufflinks yielded to her, he shrugged out of his layers dropping them carelessly behind him and leaving him naked from the waist up. He returned his hands to her waist and slid them up under her blouse. His hands skimmed over her breasts as he pushed the material up and over her head. The blouse fluttered to the floor and she pounced him for a heated, messy kiss. Rumple let his hands run over her body, one trailing down to squeeze her bottom and the other finding the clasp of her bra. He was proud that he could open the fiddly hooks with one hand; the moment he did that Belle eased away from him, pulled her bra from her shoulders and tossed it away.  
Shoes were lost as they stumbled across to the cot. Rumple’s apprehension returned as Belle stepped away from him to shimmy out of her skirt.

“How…how do you want to do this, sweetheart?”

“I was thinking we could lie on our sides…”

Rumple nodded. The picture had shown the woman on top of the man, but he preferred Belle’s idea, it felt less overwhelming for their first try. His trousers joined her skirt on the floor and he groaned at the sight of Belle naked before him. He was torn between gazing in awe at her beauty, and dragging her into his arms to physically worship her. Before he could decide on either Belle lay down on the cot, one leg bent at the knee, her foot resting on the cot baring herself to him invitingly. 

“Oh Belle.”

He hadn’t been aware of just how hard he was until he lay next to her top to toe, being careful not to trap her hair under his legs, or knee her in the face. It took them a moment to work out where their limbs should be, but they got there and Rumple’s head was spinning from the duel sensory pleasure of the scent of Belle’s arousal and the feeling of her warm breath on his cock. 

He eased forward letting his tongue caress her damp folds and it dawned on him that he was approaching her from a totally new angle, he was totally upside down, and everything he’d learnt about how she liked him to do this was backwards. He gasped as Belle’s tongue laved at the head of his cock. He was backwards to her too, and bloody hell it felt wonderful. He set about exploring her, learning her all over again, listening for her moans and whimpers of pleasure muffled now by his cock in her mouth, as his were muffled by his face buried in her folds. This was wonderful, he did his very best to show Belle how much her appreciated her suggestion that they try this by enthusiastically applying his lips and tongue to her pleasure.

Rumple didn’t need to strain his hearing to be very aware that the front door of the shop had just slammed open. Belle had clearly heard it to because she shoved him from the cot with a panicked yelp. He swore as his bare backside connected with the hard floor, and just had time to conjure blankets to cover Belle and him before Miss Swan stomped into the backroom.

“Gold! Where’s Belle I need…”

From his spot on the floor Rumple glared at her. It was almost comical the way her jaw dropped as she finally took in the scattered clothes, and the flushed and dishevelled appearance of both of them. She threw a hand over her eyes and made a noise of disgusted annoyance.

“Damn it! You could have locked the door!”

Belle rolled her eyes and snapped; “I did, and I flipped the closed sign.”

Emma gave an unapologetic shrug; “Yeah, well this is important, I need to know…”

Rumple growled and flicked his hand wrapping Emma in his magic and transporting her from the shop. An extra snap of his fingers relocked the door and added another bolt to be on the safe side. 

“Where did you send her, Rumple?”

“The Toll Bridge.”

“Good.”

He gave Belle a wistful smile; “Has our good Sheriff ruined the mood?”

She gave him a seductive pout and crooked her finger at him. He threw the blanket aside and clambered back onto the cot to shower her face with kisses. Belle giggled at him and gently pushed him away.

“Shall we get back to what we were doing?”

“Oh yes sweetheart.”

 

Emma staggered as the magic cleared and looked around. Wonderful, Gold had sent her to the middle of the woods. As she began the trek back into town she sent a text to Killian.

_Belle not going to be any help for a few hours. DO NOT go to the pawnshop unless you want to gouge your eyes out._


End file.
